


Apollo's Wet Dream

by Nakimochiku



Category: Kings
Genre: Multi, Set during 1x04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakimochiku/pseuds/Nakimochiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David doesn't know what it means when Jack looks at him while kissing her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apollo's Wet Dream

It hurts to look at Jack, like staring into the sun. He walks like he’s used to everyone averting their eyes, yet commands them to stare at him until they are blind just the same. And people listen, David listens, and stares, and is blinded.

David doesn’t know what it means when Jack holds his gaze as he kisses that girl, lets her use his mouth and his full pink lips, laughs against her like he’s a flame and she, David, everyone in the club are just moths, ready and willing and aching to be burnt. When he closes his eyes to kiss her properly, David finds he can breathe again, but he can’t take his eyes away. Can’t move though he’s certain he wants to. 

"Do you--" David asks before he can help himself, interrupting the kiss. He wants to ask if he does this to everyone, or if David’s just a special case.

"Hm?" Jack asks as he pulls away from the girl, but she keeps toying with his lips, flicking her tongue across them, and he smiles because he knows that he’s beautiful, knows that David’s entranced, and suddenly David feels small and pathetic, watching Jack’s hand low on her hip, like one of those people Jack was just talking about, eager to give up everything to him if only for a scrap of his attention. "You like her? We can switch, and I’ll take that cute little blonde eying you down from the bar."

David only kisses her to taste Jack’s mouth on hers, even though her tastes of lip gloss and tequila masks it. Jack watches on proudly, eyes fixed on him, David’s eyes fixed back even though it burns because Jack breathes out perfection, like nothing and no one can hope to approach him and kissing this no name girl while he watches Jack’s face is as close as David’s ever going to get to tasting that perfection for himself. Then Jack is behind her, twisting her chin so he can kiss her, still watching David, challenging him to stare into the sun just a little longer.

David’s eyes will be burnt out of his head before he ever stops staring. Her thigh is warm and pressing against his erection through his pants, and David grinds against her and wishes it was Jack’s thigh, Jack pinning him back against the bar and playing his body like a piano the way he does the girl between them. His hand is between her thighs, up her skirt, stroking her in circles so that she moans and throws her head back against Jack’s shoulder, and David presses kisses to her throat while he holds Jack’s eye, doesn’t ever want to break this limited contact. He imagines the hard ridge of Jack’s adam’s apple beneath his teeth, the scrape of stubble across his jaw.

"Who’s hotter, me or David?" Jack teases, laughing and laughing, and they both know what the answer should be while he works her to her peak so that she’s rutting and writhing between them, noises breathy and unsure. The answer should be Jack Jack Jack Jack, because that’s what David is chanting in his mind while sucking kisses over every inch of exposed skin, supporting her when she can’t support herself as her whole body draws tight and still until she’s shuddering with her orgasm, whining it prettily, and David nearly comes when Jack’s eyes are on him again.

He pulls his fingers from under her skirt, they are glistening wet with her juices, and he presses them to David’s lips. At a quirk of a brow and a flash of fangs, David takes Jack’s fingers into his mouth and slides his tongue over and between them, tastes her and the salt and tang of Jack’s skin, fairly moans at the taste. And then Jack’s gone. "Kiss her." Jack orders, and David does, and she whimpers into the kiss, strung out and vapid and sated. He likes that she’s dark haired, it makes her look more like Jack. 

He turns her chin again, kisses her, holds David’s gaze, sinks his teeth into her lip almost viciously. David wants to look away, but Jack commands he stay pinned beneath them both and stare, so David does, and knows sharing tastes like this between another’s mouth is as close as they will ever get, there will always be a body between them when David wants to be skin to sweat slicked skin. David aches for more, knows he'll never get it, and feels pathetic again now that the high of seeing Jack laughing and haughty and beautiful has passed.

Jack pushes the girl from between them as easily as if she never were, and throws his arm around David’s shoulder, friendly and grinning like a shark. "You see?" He laughs. "They'll give you anything at all. Anything you can dream of." And his tone suggests Jack’s dreamed up quite a lot.

David knows it’s true, because he’s no better than anyone else who has wanted to be graced with Jack’s brands of attention. In that, he and the sun differ. The sun shines on all, Jack shines like a spot light, illuminating every fantasy and dirty thought that could ever grace a single mind. David smiles awkwardly back, tastes Jack’s skin on his tongue, and knows he will go home tonight, and Jack’s after image will be burned into his eyes like sunspots.

**Author's Note:**

> oh? okay i literally don't know where this came from, but here it is. all i know is i stare at gifsets of that kissing scene and make very inappropriate noises.


End file.
